Confessions
by Renkhal
Summary: Post 01x06. What did Maura say to Jorge? And what will Jane say when they finally discuss it?


**So, a short little thing I came up with after watching the deleted scene from 01x06 earlier during a bout of boredom waiting for my parents to come home so I could continue watching the seasons with them in preparation for the premiere of Season 3. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after the Merch incident followed by yoga, where upon Jane found out that Jorge had for some reason been given the impression by Maura that Jane was in fact gay, the detective found herself curiously staring at Maura as they sat together on Maura's couch to watch a movie together. Maura was shifting every so often, meaning she not only knew that Jane was staring at her but she also had a vague idea why Jane was staring at her. Not wanting to give in, Jane waited to see if Maura would break first and just tell her without asking.

The movie was ending before Maura gave in.

"I had invited him to the Merch while you were undercover!" Maura blurted out. "And, I may have said things that, though true as far as I'm aware, didn't exactly make you look straight. I really don't understand why you're so upset over this. You did get the result you wanted!"

Jane frowned. "You asked him to come to the Merch? What the hell, Maura?"

Maura's face twisted and she looked away, signs that Jane had come to know as her trying not to cry but not going to work face. With a sigh, Jane relaxed and moved to sit next to Maura.

"You're right I did get the results I wanted. I just… Maura, he could easily tell other guys or see me out with other guys. What the hell do I say at that point? He'll still be under the impression I'm gay."

Maura sniffled and nodded. "I hadn't considered that…"

"It's all right," Jane said, leaning back in the couch and watching the credits roll on the TV. "I guess I'll just have to lay low on dating guys for a while, which is perfectly all right with me. If only I could convince Ma to stop setting me up, this would be an easy accomplishment."

Maura looked up at Jane curiously. "So, if you're not going to date guys, will you be dating girls?"

"What?" Jane asked, confused and a little concerned.

"You specified guys when you mentioned that you'd have to lay low on dating."

Jane grimaced and cursed to herself; she hadn't realized how that would sound. What the hell could she say to that?

"I take that to mean you did come across some interesting women while undercover?" Maura teased. Jane huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, come on, Jane. You can tell me. There were several very attractive women there, and many of them sat with you at some point in the evening."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she thought about the girls she'd sat with. And then she remembered Maura in the uniform, her tits pushed up and on display. Nah, none of them were nearly as good looking by comparison. And Maura had amazing looking boobs, she decided with a smirk.

"Ah, so there was!" Maura exclaimed, looking pleased with this information. "I'm sure there will be plenty of women who will fall over themselves to gain your attention if you put yourself out there."

Jane groaned and threw her head back. "Maura… I'm not interested in any of those women, all right? I'm not gay, remember? I've said that so many times since the Jorge thing, since now even the guys at work seem to have heard about it. Not that those rainbow cookies Jorge sent to my desk to say no hard feelings about everything helped any…"

Maura frowned. "I never said you were gay, Jane. Though, I suppose my statement to Jorge that you aren't bisexual is false…"

Jane shot her a look and frowned. "I'm not bisexual."

Maura raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not!"

"Must I point out your gender specification when you stated that you were going to lay low on dating?"

Jane glared. "If you must know, there was only one girl who kept catching my attention, and that was you in that damn uniform! Jesus, it was distracting as hell! I'm surprised I was able to keep focused on the job with you wearing that!"

Maura was surprised to feel her face flush from Jane's admission. And, as Jane slowly became aware of what she'd said, her face seemed to reach the same depth of red as she blushed.

"Jane…"

"Maura…"

They paused, waiting for the other to continue, and when neither did, they cleared their throats and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you attracted to me, Jane?" Maura asked quickly, almost stumbling over her words in a very un-Maura-like way.

Jane shifted and refused to meet her eye, picking up the remote and clicking through the channels mindlessly.

"Jane…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Jane countered quietly. "Fuck, Maura, you're gorgeous! Not everyone looks good in anything, but damn… you come damn close. Hell, I think you'd make a paper bag look good."

Maura was surprised to feel her body heat up at the words, quiet and shy though they were.

"Jane…" she whispered, surprised by how needy the brunette's name sounded as it flowed from her lips. She watched as Jane's cheeks, though cooled compared to before, were still pink with embarrassment over the situation.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, even when I didn't want to," Jane admitted softly. "I mean, for Christ's sake I'm not gay! But, dammit, you make me wish I was. You make me wish you were, because like hell would I be gay for anyone else. But, you're my best friend. I… It felt wrong to feel like that for you."

Maura's face looked far too happy for the situation Jane decided when she gained the courage to look up after several moments of silence.

"What?" she asked gruffly. The stare down Maura was giving her was starting to get weird.

"I find myself oddly pleased to hear that you're attracted to me, though I suppose it isn't so strange when you realize that I've always been attracted to you," Maura said. "Although, when we first met I wasn't exactly attracted to you. You did look quite odd and I wasn't sure what to make of you. But, when we worked our first homicide together, I admired your work and the way you treated everyone just made me… Well, I suppose the best way to describe it was that you made me feel anxious to be near you. I was horribly lovesick over you."

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I can get that."

Maura leaned into Jane, soaking in her warmth.

"Hey…" Jane started after five minutes of silence as they both tried to figure out what the hell was happening on the TV, causing Maura to look up at the brunette and see her cheeks had darkened with color again. "Um, would you go out with me tomorrow? Like, on a date?"

Maura smiled and shifted to kiss the underside of Jane's jaw. "I'd be honored."

* * *

**I'm sure some parts were a little out of character but I hope you still enjoyed this piece. Please let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
